


Soft

by bolognabits



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Excessive Vaginal Lubrication, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Orgasms, Rey liked it, Some light bondage/leather kink stuff, Squirting, for a little while anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolognabits/pseuds/bolognabits
Summary: For my love brownandgoldx on Tumblr.Some totally consensual and mutually enjoyable tummy worship, no qualms to be seen.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brownandgoldx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brownandgoldx).



Rey squirmed upon feeling Kylo's leather clad fingers spread open the lips of her dripping cunt, though not to escape the sensation, but to seek out the friction he'd been denying her. Her clit throbbed every time his mouth touched her plump belly or his opposite hand dug into the flesh of one of her rounded love handles.

 

Though her naked wrists and ankles were restrained by the interrogation table, she still managed to buck her chubby hips towards him, hoping that her encouragements would entice him to touch her further. Despite wanting him to alleviate the ache of being suspended on the brink of orgasm for so long, she wouldn't be surprised if he got her there without touching her sensitive bundle of nerves at all.

 

It wasn't something she expected, being so turned on by the way he buried his face into her soft middle, sucking flesh into his mouth and letting it go with a sensual *pop* and pant. Occasionally he would pull his head away to explore the bottom of her belly, feeling it's heft in his hand, lifting and letting it drop with a sexy jiggle that she could _feel_.

 

"If you want it, you'll have to beg me, scavenger." Kylo droned, tracing the tip of his tongue around her deepened navel before dipping in just a tad.

 

Rey hissed through her teeth. She didn't even think twice about how hearing her beg would give the darksider too much satisfaction. " _Please!_ " She choked out, and not for the first time. Wriggling against her restraints did not avail her.

 

"It seems you've become greedy in more ways than one." Kylo concluded with an air of smug approval. Typically his arrogance would have served to turn Rey off, but despite his tone, it was true.

 

She had gotten greedy. The evidence was **dripping** down her **thick** thighs.

 

Finally her plea appeared to have roused his(not so well-hidden) compassion for her as his extremities finally traveled the length of her puffy slit, coating his glove generously in her juices.

 

Rey tensed. The touch was almost too much to handle when he hardly found it difficult to divide his attention attention between her pussy and stomach. If anything, her mewls of satisfaction excited him further.

 

Cheeks flush with arousal, Kylo looked up from where he knelt before her, continuing to slick his fingers before eventually easing them inside of her. Rey tilted her head back and let out a lustful cry.

 

He watched her as his fingers began to pump in and out of her overly saturated hole, taking the middle finger of his other gloved hand between his teeth to tug the protective layer off.

 

His helmet was all he'd been willing to remove until this moment; now he was desperate to feel her pliant flesh beneath his bare fingertips.

 

Kylo's hands were rough but gentle as they explored and squeezed the expanse of belly. She was forced to realize just how big she had gotten when he managed to gather substantial handfuls of fat. His hands being in proportion to the rest of his sizable frame. That collection of thoughts stirred something deep within her, and with jolting gasp, Rey felt herself finally mount the very peak of her climax, her walls clamping down around his fingers in an involuntary effort to push them out as she gushed.

 

" _Force!"_

 

A deep chuckle escaped Kylo's lips, so deep that had Rey not been quivering, finally trying to escape his persistent fingers, she may have checked to see if he'd somehow managed to pull his helmet back on.

 

Instead, she opened her eyes, felt the familiar throbbing between her legs and how her trousers, soaked right through and practically transparent, clung to her pussy and the inside of her thighs.

 

Her body hadn't changed at all, it was still lean, she could still feel her ribs extend as her hand crept below her itchy blanket. There was a muffled cry of frustration as she turned over onto her flat stomach. How dare he penetrate her dreams? Her deepest, darkest fantasies?

 

Rey's brow furrowed as she reached inside of her sopping bottoms and began to grind herself against her fingers with an angry grunt. If she could get a few orgasms out of how damn horny she was, then she wouldn't let the moment go to waste. Even if she came to regret it later.

 

For all of the trouble Kylo had caused her, she'd **make** him finish her off had he been anywhere within reach.

 

" ** _Kylo_**..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, but I live for this stuff.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> chubbyreylo.tumblr.com


End file.
